


Avengers Seven Minutes In Heaven

by DashingOwl, mumuquack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingOwl/pseuds/DashingOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuquack/pseuds/mumuquack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a good friend of the Avengers, and after the events in New York, you all decide it’s high time for a break. Tony comes up with an idea for everyone to have some “good fun...”</p><p>*On Hiatus Until Further Notice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yo bros we legit just got this idea the other day cause we’re so b/a and stuff so you know. Anyways, we got our inspiration from over the many, many moons we’ve been through and the hundreds of 7 Minutes in Heaven stuff we legit laughed about. Like legit. Just so you all know, some of this is serious and other parts are like this AN.
> 
> Love ya homeskilletfries mumuquack and DashingOwl.

After the events in the Avengers…

Everyone decided to “get down,” including Loki, their arch-nemesis. So, they all went to Stark Tower to hang out in Tony’s bedroom with popcorn and soda. And cheese puffs. After some snacking, the gang decided to play a game.

“Hey guys, we said we wanted to ‘get down,’ right?” Tony asked the group.

“The Man of Iron is correct, my brother, Loki and I, wish to partake in this ‘getting of the down’ you mortals speak of.” Thor loudly proclaimed.

Loki glared at everyone around him.

After a resounding agreement, everyone decided that a game should commence. So Tony grabbed a plaid fedora from his closet and walked to his suit. He grabbed a part of the shoulder and ripped it off, tossing it into the hat.

“Uh, Tony, what are you doing?” Bruce questioned as he ripped off his sleeve, following the status quo.

Tony gave Bruce a haughty stare as he passed the hat to him. Everyone ripped something off of their clothing, but you stayed classy and put one of your earrings in.

“Fuck, why didn't I think of that?” Clint swears, as he snapped his bow in half, placing a part of it into the fashionable hat. You wondered how half of his bow fit in there, but you went with it anyways.

As the hat came back to Tony, he announced to everyone in his bedroom that they would be playing a game that was hip with the teenagers these days. It was called Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“Tony, how do you know it’s hip with the teens?” Steve asked. “Did you play it with them?”

Tony shifts his eyes toward the Captain, “What’s it to you Capsicle?”

“God, Tony, you’re so mean,” you said with a glare.

“Ugh, well, it doesn't matter HOW I know, let’s just say acid is a really crazy drug.”

“Can we get on with it already?” Fury asked from his spot.

Everyone looked intently at Tony, the game master, waiting for his directions.

“Okay, everyone has to pick a part of someone else’s clothing (or weapon) from the hat, and whoever’s thing you choose, the corresponding person will go into the closet with you,” Tony explained.

“What if we happen to grab our own piece of clothing?” Phil inquired.

“Simple, you go in there by yourself, dummy,” Natasha snipped.

“I don’t get the point of this ridiculous game, I want to watch that ‘I wanna be a real boy’ movie .” Loki cried out, crossing his arms in frustration.

“I understood that reference!” Steve exclaimed excitedly.

“I do not understand.” Thor looked scared and confused, patting his brother’s back trying to console him.

“He wants to watch Pinocchio,” Natasha shot at him. “It doesn't matter, let’s get back to the game.”

“Yeah shut up Loki, no one likes you.” Clint remarks at the emo god.

“Who goes first?” Bruce asks the gang, unsure of how to proceed.

“Wait! There’s still more. When you’re in the closet you have to do something dirty with the other person,” Tony said.

“How would you even know if we didn't?” you asked Tony who smirks at the question while pointing a finger to the ceiling haughtily.

“At your service, Master Stark,” Jarvis’ voice said and everyone was shocked. Well, not really. But you know.

“So, if any of you decide to try to weasel out, Jarvis will notify us and you’ll have to wear the diaper of shame. And you have to walk out into the street singing Christmas carols.” Tony threatens the others, smacking a rolled up newspaper on the palm of his hand.

“So if I get Steve…” Coulson began, but everyone stared at him and he stopped talking, just imagining if he got the chance.

Steve nervously laughed, ears reddening at Coulson’s bold inquiry, whilst Maria just shook her head. In the corner of the room Selvig peers out to the others, feeling left out of the conversation while chewing on some leftover cheese puffs.

“I’m down, can I request someone?” Clint asked haughtily, not even bothering to raise his hand.

“No one cares Clint, let’s just start already, we've been dragging this on for way too long now.” You hissed at Clint, shushing him by putting a finger to his lips. You almost laughed at how squished his lips were under your finger.

Natasha immediately pulls out her phone and zooms in on Clint’s face, snapping several pics of his messed up lips. As she uploads them to Facebook she mentally hi-fives you.

Tony stands up and grabs the hat, holding it above your head. You stare up at the short superhero. Eyes locking, you shake your head in slow-motion, mouthing the word ‘no,’ trying to delay the inevitable.

“You first, Princess,” Tony said to you with a wink.

You snatch the fedora from his sweaty palm and start digging your hand into it. You finally feel something interesting and decide to take it out... 


	2. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an official chapter, just a work in progress that'll never get finished~
> 
> We honestly tried to be serious with the results and boy howdy did we try.
> 
> Sorry to any who actually liked this, buuuut this will probably never get updated, due to both of us being swamped with life, but here, have a partially finished chapter. ;)
> 
> Much love homeskillies, 
> 
> \--DashingOwl

You pull out a red leather glove, ripped part way through the hand. Unsure of who it belongs to you look around, but when you looked at Steve’s luscious light blue eyes it all clicked into place.

“That’s me,” he said shyly after a slight clearing of his throat.

You smile at him reassuringly as you got up and motioned for him to follow you into Tony’s spacious walk-in closet.

Steve then walks ahead of you, opening the closet door and ushering you into the lit room. You step in slowly, beginning to feel a bit shy yourself now. As he closes the door, the lights in the closet immediately dim, leaving both you and the soldier conscious of your proximity to one another.

You felt slightly awkward, unsure of what to do in this situation. You glanced up at Steve’s face and almost giggled when you saw how awkward he was as well.

“I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m still kinda new to this.” Steve jokes, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck nervously. 

You laughed slightly, smiling up at him. “That makes two of us.”

Realizing how silly this whole situation was, you both share a moment of understanding. Steve glances down at you, lightly holding your hand in his before looking into your eyes, a sweet expression on his face.

You return his gaze, a small smile tugging on your lips, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

“You know, um… if you don’t have feelings for me it’s okay if you don’t want to… you know…” Steve began.

“Steve, if I didn’t want this you would definitely know I don’t like you,” you chide, stopping him from saying anything further. “Have you seen the way I treat Tony and Clint?”

The flustered Captain responded with another smile and small chuckle. He then reached his other hand up to your face, slowly brushing a loose strand of hair away and tucking it behind your ear, then trailing his hand down to the back of your neck. You could feel the uncertainty in his every touch, so you prompted him forward by taking a small step closer to him, raising onto your toes slightly.

Steve lowered his head down, eyes gazing deep into your own. He then slowly unclasps his hand from yours, placing it onto your waist, pulling you closer into the embrace. You can feel his uneven breath on your face. And after a moment of wavering you could see that he was still unsure of himself.

Unable to take the tension any longer, you closed the gap between the two of you. Steve faltered for a fraction of a second, before deepening the kiss. It was sweet and slow, and you could still feel his hesitation as you wrapped your arms loosely around his neck.

After a moment, you break apart from one another, your breath slightly heavy. You looked down, feeling your face flush. Your eyes wander to Steve’s hesitant, yet content, gaze. His grip on your waist lessens, allowing you to take a minor step back. Your whole body feels light, legs barely keeping you up right. 

“Words here” Something Steve says 

“Hahaha more words” You reply back to Steve.

A paragraph here maybe another kiss, maybe some conversation with some light cuddles which ensues for the remainder of the seven minutes.

“T-minus 10 seconds before Tony barges in” Says Jarvis the helpful voice butler.

Another paragraph, wrapping up you and Steve’s adventure, with some Tony popping in surprising them both. Both you guys share a teensy weensy moment, maybe no words, just a knowing glance or such. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the feedback we got! We appreciate that so many enjoyed our first mini-fic together.
> 
> We hope to write more for all of your enjoyment again someday , but until then,
> 
> Have a great-tastically wonderful day! ;3 XOXO


End file.
